


One Date Can't Hurt?

by Sistermine



Series: Office Romance [2]
Category: Eagle - Fandom, Eagle of the Ninth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca had learned the hard way: don't dip your pen in the company ink. And he really needed to keep this job. So why was he listening to Cottia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Date Can't Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lallyloo during Eagle Exchange fest, Spring 2012
> 
> Warnings: Mention of bereavement. PWP. Tiny hints of D/S.
> 
> Author's Notes: Thanks to Seascribe for such a helpful beta, and to Notchka88 for further help and lally-testing. Of course I've messed with it since, so all errors very much my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this endeavour.

  
  
Marcus was drinking very slowly. Esca had finished his beer ages ago: now he was occupying his hands ripping up a beermat into tiny, tiny pieces and trying not to look too closely at Marcus. Which was difficult because Marcus was asking him lots of questions and listening attentively.  
  
Esca was feeling wrong-footed. He was the one who did the wooing – if there was any wooing to be done. And if it was a mutual attraction, they'd normally be in bed by now, or at least grinding hips on the dance floor, not sitting in a bar having a heart to heart.  
  
 _“One date can't hurt,”_ Cottia had said. _“Even if he is the owner's son, it won't be like Placidus. Marcus is obviously into you and anyway, he's gorgeous.”_  
  
Not since he'd dated girls had Esca spent quite so much time talking to someone, spilling his secrets. And Marcus seemed to like listening to him – he'd already commented on Esca's accent and pulled his back-story out of him, trading his own tales of boyhood pranks and his family's fortunes. Nothing like the tragedy of Esca's parents of course; changing States in Marcus's early teens (so his father could salvage his reputation) couldn't compete with being shipped off to distant relatives as little orphan Esca.  
  
He was startled when Marcus took his hand from the pile of torn paper he was messing with and held it, palm upward, smoothing both his thumbs across the centre. Esca went still, and swallowed as he looked into Marcus's eyes.  
  
Marcus stroked his palm again, slowly, as he said, “You are hard to pin down.”  
  
“Like a butterfly.” God, where did that come from?  
  
Marcus laughed. “Kind of. But I don't want to pin you to a board.” Then he stalled and looked a little uncertain, visibly colouring, as they both thought about what else he might have meant.  
  
Esca felt on more familiar ground. He curled his hand up around Marcus's thumbs. “Where would you like to pin me?”  
  
Marcus looked down before looking back up to reply, opening his mouth only to have Esca's other hand touch his lips, stopping him speaking. Esca was much more comfortable now: no need for any more alcohol. “Come home with me?” Esca said, pressing his advantage.  
  
*  
  
  
He flicked the light on as they walked in the door, and thanked God that Charlie wasn't in. “Want anything?” he asked.  
  
“I think I've been fairly clear what I want.” Marcus turned him around and pushed the jacket off his shoulders, putting his hands under Esca's T-shirt at his waist, tugging him closer.  
  
Esca looked up into darker eyes, feeling off balance again as Marcus leaned in. When their lips touched he closed his eyes, feeling the warm smoothness slip to something hotter as Marcus tongued his lips then slid his tongue past them into his mouth. Esca lifted his arms around Marcus's neck and smelt the perfume of Marcus's body mixed with the bar as the kiss became firmer, pressing his head backwards. Esca was used to being the smaller partner, but he didn't usually feel quite so surrounded: Marcus's hands moved round his back, caressing his skin, one moving up under the shirt to his shoulders, and the other pressing into the waistband of his jeans, snaking under.  
  
He tangled one hand into Marcus's hair and felt his own body riding a wave of arousal; cock stiffening and breath rising as he sucked Marcus's tongue. Wow. He hadn't felt this turned on from anticipation in a while; maybe not drinking so much was a good idea. This heady rush was entirely sparked off from Marcus's kissing. Add to that the soft moaning coming from Marcus, whose hand was working its way further down, warm on his backside, pulling Esca against his solid bulk, and Esca couldn't comprehend all the feelings running through him.  
  
He pulled away from Marcus's mouth. “Bed,” he said, twisting out of Marcus's arms. Pulling Marcus's hand out of his pants, he led him down the hallway towards his bedroom. Marcus smiled, trying to shrug out of his coat as he followed.  
  
“Rules?” Marcus asked him as they reached the bedroom and Esca flung Marcus's coat over his bedroom chair, hiding a pile of books and socks – mercifully, clean ones he hadn't got around to putting away yet. He frowned at Marcus; out of his depth again. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, I get the impression you do this quite often. Do you have … house rules?” Marcus raised an eyebrow, smiling, and started to take his shoes and socks off, sitting on the bed since the chair was occupied.  
  
Esca was thrown for a minute, leaning against the chair.  
  
“What do you like - or not like?” Marcus prompted.  
  
“There's not a lot I don't like,” Esca leered, trying to take back the initiative. “But,” he held up a finger; “ I don't bottom.” He added another; “If you want to be fucked, condoms are essential.” A third; “I don't want people at work to know, since you're management,” and a fourth as he grinned: “and I'm a grumpy bastard in the mornings.”  
  
“OK,” Marcus grinned back. “I don't bottom either - but we can work with that.” He started undoing his shirt, leaning back a little and looking directly at Esca who was toeing his shoes off. “Are you going to come over here?”  
  
Esca pulled his T-shirt over his head and stepped over to Marcus, kneeling down on the floor in front of him and pushing Marcus's knees apart to shuffle between them. He reached for Marcus, pulling him forwards and kneeling up against him, pushing his hands inside Marcus's shirt as he kissed him. Marcus's arms came around him, smoothing over his shoulders and down his back. Esca felt the warmth of Marcus's skin under his fingertips as their lips pressed together, tongues coiling around each other. Marcus's mouth felt so good.  
  
He pushed his fingers into the firm muscles down Marcus's back and felt his responsive sway towards him. Rising arousal gripped him, absorbing the sweet feeling of Marcus's skin, the small noises Marcus was making again as their kisses intensified.  
  
His body shivered as Marcus's fingers pressed downwards at each side of his spine, generating radiating ripples of feeling up to his neck as Marcus continued to press under his waistband to hold his buttocks, pulling him up bodily. Marcus pushed against him, teeth firm against his mouth, and Esca dug his nails in harder as he gave in and tilted his head back allowing Marcus to bite, semi-gently, down his neck. Goosebumps ran over him and he moaned, then clung to Marcus's sides as he was suddenly tipped sideways, Marcus pulling him, manhandling him up against his larger body, then lowering him down to the bed, never taking his mouth away from Esca's throat until Esca was flat on his back, looking up at Marcus, lower bodies twisted together half on and half off the bed.  
  
Marcus shed his shirt as he pulled away and, with one foot still on the floor for leverage, undid Esca's jeans and firmly tugged them down along with his underwear, slipping off his socks for good measure.  
  
“That,” said Esca, “was very efficient.” He hadn't meant to sound quite as breathy, but then he hadn't bargained on Marcus dumping the clothes beside the bed and licking slowly but relentlessly up his inner thigh, bending his leg upwards at the knee as Marcus's tongue trailed higher.  
  
He shivered. Despite his size, he wasn't used to feeling overwhelmed by a lover like this. And it wasn't really a physical feeling – Marcus wasn't overpowering him; he just... he felt consumed.  
  
He turned over, to do what he normally did when he felt out of his depth. He pushed Marcus onto his back and climbed over the top of his legs, undoing his trousers and pulling at Marcus's briefs, exposing most of his cock. With his weight on Marcus's chest keeping him in place, he teased Marcus with light movements running up and down his cock, tweaking the ridge as he passed it.  
  
Marcus stretched his arms up in surrender and hummed his approval, “Yeah, Esca... ungh ... that's good.”  
  
Esca held his hips away from Marcus as he stroked him. The sounds Marcus made, eyes shut and body squirming, were enough.  
  
When Marcus opened his eyes and looked into Esca's, he leant forwards to press their lips together. The kiss started gently, soft tongues meeting, pressing, and still Marcus was making those noises as Esca kept up the relentless slow stroking, softly swirling his fingers round the head each time. God, if he made these noises from being stroked like this, Esca couldn't imagine what he'd sound like if he fucked him. Pity he didn't bottom.  
  
Marcus's kisses were less controlled now, greedy. He had his mouth wide open like he was trying to eat Esca with each moan, and he strained his head up trying to get more contact even whilst he kept his arms up and his lower body still. Someone had trained him well. Esca smiled as he stroked even more gently, switching to just using one finger over the tip of Marcus's cock, slipping around in his juices; playing. Marcus bit at Esca's mouth and made a frustrated loud moaning sound, his hips finally bucking upwards, desperate for more.  
  
Esca pulled back and twisted around to get Marcus's clothes off, Marcus sitting up to help kick them off. Esca looked at him. “Turn over,” he commanded. Marcus stared at him and then drew a breath. Esca cut in, “I heard you; you don't bottom. Turn over,” and held his breath until Marcus swallowed and gave a nod.  
  
Marcus was clumsily getting on to his hands and knees, and Esca wondered how far he'd let him go. He reached over and grabbed his lube, pumping it into one hand and smearing it over his cock, then getting some more and slipping his lubed fingers around the tops of Marcus's thighs. He pressed down on Marcus's lower back until Marcus took the hint and went down on his stomach, legs apart. Esca bit his lip at the sight. He pushed Marcus's legs until they were together, then straddled him.  
  
He leant forwards to kiss Marcus's ear. Marcus raised his head slightly, and twisted it sideways to press their mouths together despite the difficult angle. Esca let his weight down gradually on Marcus's back, and felt his prick slide around on Marcus's buttocks, slipping in his crack. He broke the kiss to lift his hips up again, and tilted them, directing his cock into the small wet space between the tops of Marcus's thighs. He had to stop to hold his breath as he felt the warmth encase him. Not as tight as that sweet arse would have been, but near enough.  
  
He began to move rhythmically, feeling the lube heat as his cock stabbed against the back of Marcus's balls. Marcus made small breathy noises each time, and was squeezing his legs together. Jesus. Esca lifted up on his elbows and held still again, licking up between Marcus's shoulder blades at the clean sweat on his back.  
  
Marcus raised his hips up and down, working Esca's cock, and Esca gasped, “Marcus.” He was gone now, there was no stopping this, and he joined Marcus's rhythm, pumping his cock between those slick thighs, fucking his own hips hard against Marcus's firm buttocks. His orgasm gathered, and he fucked in hard as he felt his cock spurting, once, twice, and then again more softly.  
  
After a few moments, forehead pressed against Marcus's shoulder-blade, he clambered up to his knees and pulled Marcus's hips upwards, getting his right hand under Marcus's belly and grabbing his cock, jerking him lightly and rapidly until he felt Marcus spasm, hips bucking, groaning loudly into the pillows.  
  
He reached for his tissues and thrust a handful at Marcus, wiping his own cock and throwing the tissues at the bin. Marcus was still cleaning up, semen all over the sheet; Esca gave him more tissues, grinning at him. Marcus reached an arm behind his neck to pull him in and kiss him. They ended up nearly toppling onto the sheet, and trying to push each other down into the damp patch.  
  
Marcus said, amused, “I'm the guest, you should sleep in the wet spot.”  
  
Esca laughed and said, “It's your come, you can sleep in it.”  
  
“Got any clean sheets?” Marcus asked, smiling.  
  
Esca looked at him for a moment, and then said, “If you insist, your majesty,” climbing off the bed.  
  
As he turned to go out of the room, Marcus said, “Esca.” Esca looked back at him. Marcus looked … carefully neutral. “Do you want me to go?” Marcus said.  
  
Esca hesitated. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Or ... maybe he wasn't sure if he could have it. Cottia's words crossed his mind again. _“He's obviously into you... It won't be like Placidus.”_  
  
“No,” he said. “Stay. But I'm not going in to work with you tomorrow morning.” He turned again and went to the hall closet, and came back with a bright pink armful to the sight of Marcus, naked, stripping his covers. Marcus laughed when he saw the colour and raised his eyebrows pointedly. They put the new cover on quickly between them and re-assembled the rest of the bedding. It was an oddly domestic moment; slightly weird getting back into bed without the heat of passion, and Esca determinedly made Marcus be the little spoon.  
  
He thought he'd lie awake with the novelty of someone in his bed, but felt himself drifting off quickly.  
  
*  
  
  
The curtains weren't quite shut properly and a line of light spilled into the room. Esca woke wondering if it was later than he felt, but the alarm clock glow said 6.33. Hmm, a bit early. His awareness slowly expanded to include the warmth beside him, and he turned his head. Marcus. His cock leapt. Mmm. That had been nice... really nice. They must have turned together in the night because Marcus was now nestled behind him, breathing gently.  
  
Shit. He was in bed with the owner's son.  
  
He really needed to keep this job. _“It won't be like Placidus.”_ He hoped she was right. But was she ever right?  
  
He thought about getting up for a shower, but as he moved, Marcus muttered something and slung an arm over him, pressing up against his back. He felt the kiss on the back of his neck as a hand slid across his abdomen and down to his balls. Marcus murmured “Mmm. Morning grumpy.”  
  
Oh God. _“One date can't hurt.”_?  
  
He was so screwed.


End file.
